Hold Tight
by MagicNein
Summary: The Pupanunu Village is overrun with strange black bugs, someone's been using too much dark magic, and some certian nobodies make a comeback. Crossover with Kingdom Hearts.


Kingdom Juju-Chapter One

_Kingdom Juju-Chapter One_

"_The What Now?"_

_The author would like to welcome you to her first story in…years, actually. Well, the first idea she got off her lazy bum to do. Hopefully she won't run out of ideas. Anyways, she owns nothing in the story, no, not Tak, not Kingdom Hearts. She would also like to note that this takes place six months after the Great Juju Challenge-so this is GAME CANNON, and roughly one year after the events of KH2, which is why Kairi and Riku are there. Because MagicNein is an idiot and started this before the show even started airing, that's why it's Game Cannon. _

_But, she needs to get moving. On with the story. _

_--_

"What…._is _it?" asked the teen.

Of all the odd creatures, visible or not, that he had encountered in his three first years as the "Mighty Warrior" of a Juju-only-knows how old prophecy, he had never seen anything like it. It was small, all-black, with yellow eyes. Although Tak would later learn this was called a "Heartless", no one in the village had any clue as to its identity at the moment.

"I don't know, but it's kinda cute-OUCH!"

Lok…wasn't the sharpest spear in the arsenal, if you know what I mean. He was originally thought to be the Mighty Warrior of the Prophecy, but the events that took place then, well that's another story entirely.

"It bit me!"

"Well, you shouldn't have touched it, Lok." Tak said, laughing. "Let's take it to Jibolba, maybe he can figure out what it is."

"Alright, how do we catch it?" Lok asked, holding his barely scratched hand.

"I have no idea" Tak said flatly. There wasn't any point in trying to act like he had any clue what it was, pretending to be smarter than he was, well, that was Lok's job.

The Heartless, were it able to portray emotion, would have been giving the pair of teenagers a very confused look. You see, both were natives to the Seven Cliffs Region; The Pupanunu Tribe, to be exact. They were dressed in what could only be described as Manskirts. Neither of them had a shirt, but they had capes, which is pretty much the same thing, they had war paint on their faces and feathers in their hair. To someone unfamiliar with this world, they would seem very odd indeed. (Tak, however, had a confused expression nearly all the time due to Lok's seemingly endless…lack of common sense.)

Every living creature in the small clearing in the middle of the Jungle was incredibly confused. Neither Tak nor Lok had any clue as to how to capture the Heartless, and it was getting dark, they'd have to return to the village soon, where there was nothing to do. Ever since his adventure in the Dream World, Tlaloc was kept to his word, and stopped attacking; and no one had heard from Travis since they won the Great Juju Challenge.

Of course they were planning something; that was the reason they were out that day, Jibolba told them to be on the lookout for any signs that The Black Mist might attempt an attack.

As Twilight fell, the heartless decided that it was time to sink into the ground, and to make an attack.

"What the…" Tak blocked with his staff, countering the attack, sending the Shadow flying into a tree. "Come on, let's get out of here."

--

"Do you think that either of them had anything to do with it?"

"It's possible, but I'd have to see what attacked you two to know for sure". Upon reaching the village, Tak had gone to talk to Jibolba about what happened earlier, while Lok had gone off to do whatever it was that he did. Personally, Tak did just fine not knowing what exactly that was.

"Well, what if it doesn't show up again?"

"Something tells me that this won't be the only time you two have to deal with that…thing." Jibolba sighed, "Look, go get some rest, meet me here around midday tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, 'night" Tak strode out of the hut.

Nights in the quiet village were beautiful. When it was clear, you could see every star in the sky, they enjoyed eternal moonlight, seeing as the Moon Juju herself watched over them. Tak made his way towards the hut he shared with Lok, but he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Tak!"

He turned around to see Flora running towards him, the slightest hint of concern flashing over her features. Tak would be lying if he said he didn't find her to be extremely pretty. In fact, he had a crush on her ever since they first met. Over the course of those three years they'd grown to be close friends, they sometimes even pulled the clichéd finishing each other's sentences. Did he find himself getting more and more awkward in her presence? Why yes, yes he did.

"What's wrong?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's my Mom, these weird things attacked her just now, and she told me to get you, she wanted to know if any of you guys knew what they were…" she trailed off.

Flora's Mother just happened to be the Moon Juju, she also happened to be the one reason the Pupanunu and the Black Mist were rivals; it was no secret that Travis, the Juju who watched over the Black Mist, had been obsessively in love with the Moon Juju since they were kids. She had never returned his affection, wanting to simply be friends, but over time had wanted very little to do with him. He really freaked her out. Stalkers tend to do that sometimes.

"Lemme guess; small, black things, antennae, yellow eyes?"

"How'd you…"

"One of them attacked me and Lok earlier today." He said "All we know is what they look like, and that they don't like to have people try and pet them"

"You're not telling me…"

"Yep, Lok actually tried to pet it"

"Wow…" Flora laughed

"Yeah…are you going to go back and talk to your mom, since everyone's stumped?" Tak asked, scratching the back of his head

"Oh, yeah; would you go with me? I might need a bodyguard" she laughed.

"Of course I'll be your bodyguard…as if you need one…"

"Come on" Flora said, "Let's go"

_POOF_.

"Oh for the love of- What are you doing here?"

"What, I hear something attacked you that wasn't sent by me? Why shouldn't I ask you about it?"

"So it wasn't you?" Flora asked

She had never been too scared of the tall male that stood in front of them. Although it had been him that had tried to kill her Mother and her best friend, and even though he was one of the most powerful Shamans in their world, she was just as skilled as he was, despite her young age. It was only one of the many perks of being a Juju.

"No, actually, it wasn't me, and you shouldn't assume so, it's rude."

"_Rude? _You're one to talk, Tlaloc, I distinctly remember you turning everyone into sheep, trying to kill me twice, and sticking me in a coma for two stinkin' weeks…do I have to continue?" Tak said

"You shouldn't speak to your elders like that. How can you be sure I don't know more about the thing that attacked you than you do?" Tlaloc said

"Well, do you know more about them?" Flora asked, a tad more boldly then usual.

"I might"

"That's not an answer."

"Never said I'd give one."

"Do you or do you not know what those things are?" Flora asked, sounding for all the worlds exactly like her mother.

"I know they attack people with a strong heart, so if I were you, I'd watch my back. I do not know what they are called, though, happy?"

"Do you know where they came from?" Tak asked

"They came…from _nowhere_." Tlaloc said "Think that one over for a bit, see what…pops up. I can guarantee it'll be a blast." He disappeared.

"What...was he talking about?" Flora said "Came from nowhere? That doesn't make any sense."

"No it does not."

"We should tell my Mom what he said; maybe she'll be able to figure it out." Flora started for the small shrine that would allow her to take Tak with her to the Juju realm.

"You know, it'd really stink if nobody knew what they were" Tak said

"Well, if that's the case, we'll just ask nobody!" She smiled, "Come on, I told Mom I'd be back before it got completely dark"

--

It had been one year to the day since Sora and Riku had returned to the Destiny Islands after defeating Xemnas. And a lot had happened in that one year. For starters, Sora and Kairi had managed to figure out how to talk to their Nobodies, thus making School far less boring.

Riku had spent his time training Kairi to fight with her Keyblade, and, much to everyone's surprise, she picked things up fast. She also invested in a pair of leggings to wear under her dress.

Hey, they came in handy; at least she could fight without getting up skirted.

For the first couple of months, they occasionally talked about what happened with the Organization. Within the first week of being back on the islands Sora had spilled everything that happened with Axel to Kairi. After that, they had to talk everything over. They spoke of the year Sora had been asleep, Castle Oblivion, and eventually, they talked about Riku and Xehanort's Heartless. These conversations would last long into the night, until none of them could keep their eyes open, and their following dreams were filled with darkness, nobodies, and that small light that guides us all. But after a while, they didn't talk about it anymore. None of them wanted to remember being locked in cages, fighting with their darkness, or a responsibility they were given far too soon.

So they lived their lives out as normally as they could, sidestepping questions about the letters in bottles that would arrive every so often, and why Sora and Riku were gone for an entire year.

Of course, this was all until the letter that told them of the new group of worlds that have been discovered. It said that these worlds were now having trouble with Heartless, something very bad indeed.

Something that clearly meant that they wouldn't get to live those normal lives just yet.

--

_So, that's all the author has as of late. She would greatly appreciate any critique readers may have, as well as suggestions for better titles. She also will add that there is no time frame for new chapters-she writes VERY slowly. She also apologizes if she made Sora, Riku, and Kairi seem overly…traumatized? Yeah, she'll go with that. She's a Psychology nerd, of course she's going to do that. Epic battles aren't good for the Brain._


End file.
